


Stay Alive

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Valentino wants to control Angel in the best way he knows, leaving quite the mess. Fortunately Husk comes to help. TW for mentioned drug abuse/almost overdose
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Can I give yall some hurt/comfort in this trying time?

Husk's phone rang startling him out of the daze he'd been in heart sinking when he saw it was Angel. They'd all been worried when on the spider demon's alleged day off he got called in to the studio, a couple hours after the two had come back from their "date". Angel gave them a smile saying "Val probably just needs to get a little extra work done". As worried as everyone was they let him go knowing Angel could take care of himself and that it was nearly impossible to get the pimp to accept "no" as an answer anyways.

He answered concern filling him"Angel?What's going on?"  
"I-I need your help. Something really bad happened"  
He could hear him crying and his mind went to the worst knowing he shouldn't have let Angel leave.  
"I'm coming down there now alright?Just stay calm I'm on my way!"  
He hung up leaving the hotel with barely a goodbye to anyone hoping he could remember where the studio even was.  
Luckily, Husk didn't have to worry about his memory when a taxi just so happened to be available.  
"Valentino's studio now!" He barked at the driver dread at whatever the hell had happened only getting worse when the flashy studio came into sight. The chimara demon paid and rushed inside. A weaselly-looking demon stopped him asking who he was.

"That doesn't matter I just need you to tell me where Angel's room is."  
"Look, you can get your private time with him later-"  
"I'm not here as a client he needs my help!Now where the hell is he?"  
The other demon blanched and silently pointed down the hall.

Husk turned the corner thanking Lucifer when he saw Angel's name. The relief didn't last long however, because as soon as he walked in he could tell what happened.  
The vanity mirror was broken and by the overturned table it looked like there was a fight. Angel was in the corner seemingly unconscious.

He ran over kneeling in front of him. "Hey Angel. Hey look at me."

The demon's eyes opened and as soon as he saw him he burst into tears. Husk panicked for a second not exactly the best with this kind of thing, but he pulled Angel into his arms doing his best to comfort him.   
"Ssh ssh ssh, it's okay, you're okay. You're safe babydoll you're safe."  
"I-I don't want to go back there. He wouldn't let go of me a-and he wouldn't listen when I told him I didn't want any, he t-took the needle out anyways."  
Angel's words dissolved back into tears and Husk felt sick. He knew Valentino was a predator but to force drugs onto someone?Onto Angel? The other demon had to stop himself from barging into that sick bastard's office and landing him in the hospital.  
Angel needed him right now and so, calming himself down, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around him.

"I won't let him touch you. I promise Angel you're safe with me, if he even tries coming back here I'll snap his neck."  
Angel sobbed terrified of being alone with Valentino again, of being cornered like that again. It was one of the more recent times when the sight of a needle made him sick instead of excited and he shuddered when his voice came into his head.   
'Don't worry Angie baby, I'll take care of you'

Eventually, Angel was able to calm down, and Husk helped him up keeping an arm around the other demon when he saw how scared Angel still was.

"I promise I won't let him get to you but we have to go okay? Just stay close to me and I'll keep you safe."  
That earned a smile from Angel, albeit a small one. They left the dressing room, one of the chimera demon's wings around Angel protectively. The sound of Valentino's voice made Angel tense looking over with a fear-filled expression to see if the rat was there. Much to the pairs' relief he wasn't, though they were near his office and Husk tightened his hold on the other making a silent vow to come back and give the pimp his karma a little early.

They left the studio the collective fear between them going away as the bright lights became blurred behind them. Having to explain what happened when they got back wouldn't be easy for Angel seeing as up until now, no one really knew anything about what his relationship with Valentino was actually like, apart from Cherri. It made him nervous but he knew that with Husk there to help him, it'd be okay.


End file.
